Disposable articles in the form of diapers, sanitary napkins and the like must meet very high demands with regard to the portion of the casing adapted for contact with the wearer's body during use of the article. On the one hand, this body-contacting portion must give a soft and pleasant feel to the skin for the wearer's comfort; that is the surface friction of the casing material should be low in order to avoid skin irritation caused by mechanical rubbing, and on the other hand the casing material in contact with the wearer's skin during use should be capable of remaining dry. Moreover, the portion in question should have an extremely high wear-resisting capacity to withstand wear from its contact with the wearer's skin. In addition, the surface layer must be capable of creating a certain distance between the skin and the absorption body in order to prevent rewetting the wearer's skin with fluid from the absorption body.